


Good to have you

by Hazk



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Dialogue-Only, Gen, On Hiatus, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazk/pseuds/Hazk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a tragedy but we've moved on."<br/>--<br/>Timeline and theories written in the form of one-sided phone calls and recordings, directed at a nameless nightguard. Most chapters are short as so are the calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call - Fazbear Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT, 2017: I started writing this after FNAF2 came out (hard to believe), but I've now, hopefully, gone through everything and changed it to match my current interpretation of the timeline!

**Somewhere around the year 1980**

**Sunday: Call**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

"…--"

Good morning! I am a representative of Fazbear Entertainment.

Um… I am speaking with Mx. XXX, I hope?

“-“

Excellent!

Now then! You came over a few days ago to discuss the open position for a night guard here at the newly established Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and, well, I am happy to inform you that the position is yours for the taking - if you are still interested in having it, that is. I have had a good look at your resume and it’s certainly impressive, to say the least.

We would be happy to have you on board of our team to help ensure the safety of the property as well as that of our customers!

“--“

That’s good to hear! When could you come over so that we can go through all the paperwork and such…? There’s also this introductory greeting from the company that I am supposed to read you now that you are officially becoming a part of the crew. A boring piece of paper but legal matters usually are, you know?

Oh, as was discussed before, the position opens up tomorrow, so… We could always go through all that right before your first shift starts? There's no real need for you to rush over here until then!

“-“

Great! Your first shift starts tomorrow at 12 am and you will be working only up until 6 am - that's when the first employees arrive in the morning. You just have to open the doors for them and then you can leave, simple as that.

And, as the contract states, the first week is 'a study period', mandatory, and once you have become accustomed to the work here we will be signing the full contract - unless you wish to quit right then and there, heh. 

…Hmmm, I think it might take us about an hour to go through all the paperwork and get you prepared, uniform and all… The establishment and the protocols were mostly introduced to you already, am I correct? Then…

Could you arrive at around 10.30 pm? I can keep a few hours worth of extra work with me so it will be _just_   _fine_ for me to wait around until you get here.

“--“

Splendid! I will be seeing you tomorrow, then.

Have a nice day, Mx. XXX.

"-"

*click*

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the location that existed before FNAF2, with the "withered animatronics" still in operation.  
> \--  
> Basically: I wanted to try out something different and ended up with a storyline that uses Phone Guy's voice to go through both the past and future of Fazbear Entertainment, as I see it. Here, PG still appears as just some guy beginning his new career (he hires staff and keeps them happy, nothing more), and he has absolutely no idea how bad it can, and will, get.  
> 


	2. Night one - Fredbear and Friends

**First week**

**Monday: Night one**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

…Hello, hello?

I sure hope this is working… Umm…

Oh!

Surprise!

I said I had left you a note before leaving but I guess it wasn’t quite what you were expecting?

I am recording this short message while waiting for you… a few hours before you arrived? Confusing, I know…

Umm…

I was done with my own work sooner than expected so I thought; _'why not try something new and record a message for you to listen through instead of just leaving a memo you probably wouldn't even read!'_

Hopefully everything worked out and you are even able to hear this, would be embarrassing otherwise…

Alright then.

Since there is no real hurry here, I should probably give you a tiny bit of info about the background of this place and then a few more lines about your job description to reassure you further. If you don’t want to hear any of it, you can always just ignore me. 

But if that is the case, you better not mess anything up.

We do expect you to do your job on a level appropriate to our standards.

Uh…

Anyway.

As you probably already knew, this pizzeria is the remodeled version of a place called Faz… Uh, no, Fredbear's, wait, I will talk about Friends a little later…

Um…

First of all, yes, Fredbear's Family Diner was a location opened and closed some years back and you have most likely heard of it by now. Truth be told, I actually had my first summer job there when I was a kid and that is basically how I ended up with this job as well, once I got the necessary… education. It was actually a goal of ours, mine and some other previous employees, to come work here again, sort of...

It is difficult to explain, but… We became really fond of the place and the idea behind it, you know, even with the… disturbances. 

Whatever you might have heard about the old diner, I can assure you that those problems have been solved by the parties involved and we are a completely separate company from them! The new owners simply bought the concept and changed it around so that now we also have these all-new animatronics to go along with the redesigned version of the original, Freddy.

Or, well, Fredbear… He's still around as well, of course.

Fredbear and Friends - the first location _we_ started out with - will not be around for too much longer; the springlock technology they still have in use is old news by now and the success of Freddy, his crew now separated to this pizzeria meant just for them, has shown that fully automatic systems truly are for the best.

Also, there is no denying that being able to put the name "Fredbear" to rest for good will be… a nice change of pace, I am sure you agree.

Still…

The Diner's past has, well, _ensured_ that we have learned from the mistakes made by the previous owners and are not going to forget about security at any given time! And that is exactly where _you_ come in!

Simply speaking, your job is to watch Freddy and the crew; make sure they don’t get out and no one gets in. These animatronics are still a rare treat for people all over the country and, since the opening, we have had a few too many encounters with, well, _for example_ , kids trying to sneak in to take a closer look after hours.

So, watch out for that.

There shouldn’t be any real danger though, but if something does go wrong your job is basically all about calling the police. As easy as that! There really is no need to get your hands dirty unless you feel it to be absolutely necessary - all _we_ really want is for both the animatronics and you to remain safe and sound. 

Ah…

Of course, it would also be for the best to not let the entire building get into complete disrepair on your watch either, to keep the bosses happy, but… You know.

…

Well, I left a notebook on your desk; it has my number along with everything else you might need. There are even some tips from the previous night guards!

If you have any further questions, you can always call me - this is your first night so I more than understand if you are in need of some additional help. It can get be a bit overwhelming out there, I have heard…

What with the shadows playing tricks on you and all that.

…

Anyway!

I will see you on the flipside and try to recall if there is anything else mandatory I still need to mention to you as you are getting started. And, really, don't be afraid to ask all and any questions you might come up with either, I am here to help!

Until then, watch the cameras and the animatronics; don’t open the doors unless it is absolutely necessary for you to move out; don't make too many sounds.

You don’t want the animatronics to get in, right? 

…

Heh, I am only joking, of course. But…

Well.

I hope you have a calm night out there.

Bye, for now!

*click*

…


	3. Night two - Fredbear's Family Diner

**Tuesday: Night two**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

"-?"

Hello! It's me again! I decided to call you this time, no need to always use those wonky recordings, eh?

Umm… The recording I left you last night… It did work, right?

"-"

Oh, good! Phew… I really was worried about that… But if it worked, I could always use those again some day!

…

Right… Uh. SO!

I didn’t have a chance to see you today, what with our different work schedules and so on, but how did you find last night's shift? Went by without any trouble, I hope? You are settling in fine?

“--“

Hey, that’s great to hear! You are a natural!

Umm…

Well then, about why I called… You have probably read all the notes left to you and also heard the news about break-ins in the area?

“-“

Yes, there’s no real reason to believe we would be targeted but one can never be too careful. After all, the company has been doing quite well ever since the opening not too long ago. So, just be prepared for anything.

But that’s a part of your job anyway, isn't it?

“--“

That’s the attitude! 

…But.

Actually, I want to be honest with you.

Fazbear Entertainment has already built quite a record of night guards leaving after the first week even without anything going wrong just ‘cause the atmosphere _can_ _be_ somewhat unnerving. We have tried to fix the issue with the… decorative solutions made for this location compared to those of Fazbear and Friends, but the main problem remains to be the animatronics themselves.

I can understand that what with the robots twitching about, I mean, that sounds like some serious nightmare fuel. But I also have to say that I would hope for nothing more than to have the pay-checks go to the same address for a bit longer than a week or two. 

So… The reason why I plan to keep calling you is 'cause I want you to be comfortable with what you are doing - I don’t want you to be scared off as easily as some of the others were.

Getting a bit personal here but, yes, it is stressing me out not knowing how to keep the guards around… I don't want to fail at my own job either, you know?

Well, the thing is that you seem nothing like those other people on that seat before you, so… Keep in mind that you are valuable to the company!

"--"

Yes, of course. Still…

I don’t want to bore your ears out at the beginning of your every shift so you can always tell me to stop if you want. But I won't be bothering you as often once the first week comes to an end, either.

"-, --"

Hmm… That's understandable as well. I can't say I would ever be too eager to get that experience in my life, I am perfectly fine working here during the day only. And, honestly, even the daytime spent with the animatronics can be bad enough…

…I guess I could tell you a little more about their background? When you came over, they did tell you the basics but that wasn’t really an explanation worthy of someone who watches over these guys after hours, I don't think. Hey, maybe knowing more about them will help you relax!

"-?"

Good question! I could give you a quick run-through of the whole thing?

"-" 

Alright, well, here goes:

During the days of Fredbear’s Family Diner, the original owners of the joint were aiming to create a whole new trend by having an animatronic bear-performer entertain the kids and adults alike. Since they didn't have much funds to use, they were only able to afford this one "animatronic" that had some major problems - you know, those were the early days and the programming wasn’t of the best quality, with even the simplest of systems breaking apart all the time - so, for the most time they had to use human performers instead! And, going along with that idea, Fredbear's animatronic costume was later modified to handle that usage as well…

Springlock suits, we call them, capable of fitting a person inside when the other parts are pushed aside!

And then, a little bit later when Fredbear truly became a success, they also tried to add another animatronic in their roster, a rabbit this time. But those plans failed miserably until we picked up the project.

But still. That was the beginning of Freddy as we know him and it could have been worse!

"--" 

I… Yes. True enough…

But I am sure you understand where I stand on this.

Well, either way, since the owners of the Diner only needed their animatronic to sway on the stage to get customers in, and then later let someone get in the costume to add some extra flair to the show, the concept worked well enough; the rest of the entertainment work was done by puppets, dolls and plushies that stole the attention of the customers whenever the animatronic malfunctioned - which happened a lot.

And then there were also these other people dressed up in some animal costumes to play with the kids, too. That wasn’t worth the pay…

…Um, yes, anyway, the joint went broke after a while and we bought everything that was left of it.

The new owners, just like I, believed this idea would certainly bring the profit and that's why they put quite a lot of funds into remodeling Fredbear into the simpler look that is Freddy, and also change the endoskeletons so that the animatronics are filled with more parts and can move a little more than just their mouths!

And the testing ground that was Fredbear and Friends worked out more than well, leading to where we are now! They made some more suits to get a full band out of it, building this idea around Freddy to make it easier to separate the Fazbear-brand from Fredbear for good when the time is right.

Which it almost is, with this location now open.

Hmm… What else?

Well, what I find interesting is how even these other, new animatronics are based on the random animal costumes that the Diner had used: a rabbit - similarly to their failed attempt to give Fredbear a partner on stage - a chicken and a fox.

A lot of work was put into getting the new animatronics to function the way they do now! It took a good while to make sure everything was as safe as it can be for a children's establishment, and so that there's nothing for you or anyone else to worry about. And after everything was revised…

Well, this pizzeria opened about a year ago now and we are still going strong.  

Cool, huh?

“--“

Yup! That’s the way progress works. I can't say I am complaining about getting to see all this from up close.

"-"

Alright then! I guess I will leave you to do your part - we can continue from here tomorrow if something else comes to your mind.

Talk to you then!

…

*click*

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to portray PG’s lines the way I do with XXX, it would look something like this:  
> “----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“…and so on. XXX doesn't talk much.  
> \--  
> Although backstory/timeline establishment is the main point of this fic, it’s going to get a bit more interesting (?) once the first week comes to an end and the future happenings start taking place.


	4. Night three - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Wednesday: Night three**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Night three! You must already have the feel for it by now!

Another recording this time around, I felt like making one since I had nothing better to do before my day ended. I don’t have long but I guess it could be good to give you something to think about for your shift; I don’t exactly know how you or anyone else can handle the whole night all alone back there.

Ah! But hey! I am glad you do!

…Anyway, to continue where we left off yesterday, the new animatronics here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's programming is certainly one of a kind so they are capable of a lot more than just waving an arm or two, although they can still only take a few steps at a time. Still, we are trying to be careful, and to save money we have tried to figure out the best way to keep the animatronics up and running for the longest periods of time without needing any unnecessary maintenance. Some technicians said that it might be best to not put them on lockdown at all - meaning, it could be better not to switch them off at all in case they won’t… turn back on again.

So, to keep the performance going for as long as possible that is what we have done.

Again! That _doesn’t mean_ they wander about too much because, as I said, it is difficult for them to take any steps at all. Usually they stay in the backstage and only sway and sing to pass the night but that’s been enough to scare most people into dropping the job you currently have.

I suppose it could be seen as a good thing for you, huh? 

Umm…

So, when I told you to keep the doors closed, I didn’t mean the animatronics could come over to greet you since that’s way more than _just a little_ unlikely! Besides the limited movement, their programming doesn't include being familiar with the areas away from the stage so they _never_ leave that space to test the waters. The only one we know to be capable of leaving the main room every now and then is Freddy himself but he never goes too far, only a few meters off the designated area before turning right back around again. 

But there’s always a low chance for them to malfunction and get lost when there’s the whole night for them to roam. And since they are not familiar with the rest of their surroundings they could try to do… something.

I mean, they are just robots! What do we know about what they might or might not do, right?

Still! We have had no reports from any guard of that ever happening in a way that has proven dangerous or close to damaging the animatronics, so there’s no real need to worry! I am just being hypothetical here, as the contract you signed did list the possibility of surprises for a reason!

…

Well, I wouldn’t want to bother you for any longer… I will try to catch up with you tomorrow!

*click*

…

"--,-"


	5. Night four - Foxy

**Thursday: Night four**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Thursday already! Time sure flies.

Or, well, I don’t know if it does _for you_ when all you do is sit in that office one night after another. Hopefully you have found something to keep yourself occupied with.

Uh… If I don’t call you tomorrow, you can expect me to do so sometime over the weekend. I need to ask how the week’s been and what your… plans are. Like I mentioned before, guards leaving as soon as they start working here is kind of a problem so I need to know what you are thinking of doing next… Hmh, at least the weekend-guard has been the same since the place opened.

Then again, he's a bit of a weird guy to begin with…

…Oh, um, I am not trying to sound rude!

But, hey! I have a good feeling about you!

*cough*

Actually, have you ever seen these animatronics perform? I have been sort of a fan since the Family Diner's days so it’s been interesting to see how times have changed. And, well, I get to hear them sing every time I work in the office. Sometimes I stop by to watch, too.

I can honestly say I don’t really care for the new main band that much anymore, I guess I have gotten my fair share of their singing - it does get a bit old when I am here and listening to it day after day…

But I really love watching Foxy’s performance every now and then! He’s starting to gain a little more popularity although there are still those who think that his character isn’t suitable for little kids. But they are more than right about that, since Foxy has managed to bring in those who are already just a little too old for the rest of the Fazbear crew and their cheery songs. That’s great, too!

If I ever have kids, I will certainly bring them over. But I guess they would get bored with it sooner than later as well, like I did… Heh.

Anyways; my shift’s coming to an end, so, good night.

*click*

…


	6. Night five - Local Events #1

**Friday: Night five**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Congratulations, XXX! The final night of your first week is here already, I knew you could make it!

Now then… I will be giving you a brief look into this week’s happenings within the company before I let you enjoy the rest of the night in peace.

There's nothing much to say but,  _again_ , this rundown is mandatory.

The week's been pretty much like any other BUT we have managed to get some new advertisements up and distributed. Hopefully soon we will be able to expand the business even further like the owners have been planning to. Still, for the time being, the aim is to organize as many birthday parties as possible to sell out the time for profit; have the pizzeria full of paying customers at all possible times, so to speak.

Since we heard about those break-ins happening nearby, the crew has been in high alert. It will all pass by without any incidents, I am certain. It's just that being prepared for everything is the way to make this place well known for the correct reasons. That's the publicity we need.

Hmm… What else…

Well, there's really been none too time consuming complications, for once - the animatronics have been working perfectly as well, which is good!

And that’s about it! Nothing too important, but still. 

…

Uh, umm… I probably won't be bothering you about your second week during the weekend, after all. I will try to give you a call next Monday, before you shift starts, okay? 

Unless you are planning to quit? But I guess you would have contacted us already if that was the case! There would be consequences if you didn't let us know well in advantage, as you know.

*yawn*

…Been a long week. Good thing we both have the weekend off.

So, good luck on your night and hopefully nothing too eventful happens.

Have a relaxing weekend!

*click*

…


	7. Call

**Second week**

**Monday: Call**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

“…-“

Morning, XXX. I hope you have gotten some rest over the weekend?

“-“

Great!

Now, I need to be leaving early today - I have some business out of town, at Friends - so I don’t have the time to drop by your place to get the final contract signed or anything of the kind. But I trust you and that's why I have left the contract for an "indeterminate period of time" in the office. If you could arrive a few minutes before your shift starts, read the papers through, sign, and then drop them on my desk then that would be excellent!

“-, --?“

Umm… About that… Right. Well, once you have signed the contract, you need to leave your resignation two weeks before you can quit. That gives us the time we need to find someone to take your place and all that… So, two weeks!

The papers have this and more written down, of course, so remember to take a good look.

Well then, um, it’s good to have you as a part of the team!

Bye!

“-”

*click*

…

 

 


	8. Night six

**Monday: Night Six**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Hello! Just left a message to remind you of the contract! If you haven’t filled it yet, remember to do so before you leave so that I can officially sign you in as a part of the crew tomo- uh, today?

Anyway, I will call you later if there are any problems with the paperwork. And I will get you your copy of the contract as soon as possible as well, and if you notice something you can _always_  call me too, so, no need to worry. 

What else… Hmm, you know the trill by now… So… As I mentioned before, I won’t be bothering you as much from this point onward. 

Uh, yeah, I guess that is all. Night!

*click*

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping days begins now, for both PG and us. No need to call someone when they’ve already signed the contract... XXX is here to stay.  
> \--  
> About my version of PG: I’d like to think he's an awkward and caring guy who used to really, truly love his job. He’s also the kind who talks to strangers like they're his best friends even when no one listens to a word he has to say. And when things started to go bad for him and the other employees (who died), some of his behaviour stuck while some of it shattered entirely. But since there was nothing else he could do with his life, he kept pretending everything was fine. This was his dream, after all.


	9. Night ten - Local Events #2

**Friday: Night ten**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Hello, hello? The mandatory, company wide, end-of-the-week notice is here again!

A short one this time around since nothing much has happened… Again. Which is great! In a way.

By the way, it was good to hear that those robbers seem to have gotten themselves caught before they could make it this far! That is always a relief, to see people actually getting caught for their crimes…

But still, there are more from where they came from so no need to get sloppy now.

Haha, no, but for real - you are doing great!

…

Now then, this week…

We had one chef sent in their resignation a while back for whatever reasons so we have been busy trying to find someone new to take their place before the end of next week. It’s surprisingly difficult to find one for a kids’ pizzeria… Might have to take some trainee again - but there's always trouble with those so it could be better just to keep looking instead.

Well, other than that, the week’s been mostly uneventful and everything’s been going well on all ends. Next week will mark the beginning of the spring's inventory so that will certainly bring up the stress levels again. And then there will be more for us to discuss as well. Or for me.

I am sure it will be interesting.

Hmm…

Oh, right! There was that one unwanted reporter a few days ago…! Luckily they were easy enough to chase away since nothing remarkable, from their point of view at least, has happened since the pizzeria’s opening. But it's still annoying…

Why can't they just…

Those people, they are trying to cling on to the past with all they have. I get that it's their job but still. No thought spared for those actually affected!

…

It’s our job to make sure they get nothing to report in the future either, not from _that_ side of things.

…Uh, I-I am rambling, sorry…

That's… about it for now.

Heh… ‘night.

*click*

…


	10. Night fifteen - The Puppet

**Third week**

**Friday: Night fifteen**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Three weeks! I don’t think anyone has stayed for this long since the place first opened. Except the weekend guard, of course.

I hope you are enjoying your work here…?

Well, well…

About this week!

A new chef was found and hired, and they will start working here tomorrow! Not a good day to start if you ask me, Saturday’s are busy, busy, _busy_ …

I will be working tomorrow as well as we have a meeting about the inventory. Also, we need to do some proper calculations on how much funds we have in use to get the place ready for summer. The spring was filled with renovations as we fixed up everything based on what the first year of business has taught us, but the coming summer needs everything to be even more perfect!

Everything is already hectic as it is but it's going become even so much more so, soon enough!

Just thinking about the travelers and their children with all that holiday spirit… Huh. Good thing I am not one of those who have to personally deal with them. Anymore.

…Right, the inventory!

We went through everything that’s been left over, and still unused, from the days of the Diner, properly assessing the items in preparation for the planned closing of Fredbear and Friends later this year. Once that takes place, we already need to know just what we are keeping and what letting go of - it does no one any good to keep warehouses filled with unusable goods.

So. Everything from the Diner was mostly as it should be, but we were missing a few of the performers’ costumes as well as some other props - we were hoping to keep those for backup, just like in the old times. You never know when the animatronics might malfunction but the show has to keep going even then, so… And, well, any additional methods for avoiding further costs, the owners are interested to research.

I suppose those costumes will be found soon though, when the cleaners go through the rest of the warehouses to have everything nice and organized. And everything's fine for as long as Fredbear's models are safe and sound. Heh, we still have plans for him, you see.

Hmmm… Right, one more thing we found were these old puppets from the Diner. They were mostly torn to shreds by time but there was this one that was still in excellent shape! The owners thought it would be a great idea to keep that one as the last piece left of the old location, as a sort of a memorial.

I couldn’t, uh, agree more…!

Um…

If only the thing wasn’t as creepy as it is…

Did you see it hanging by the back door when you entered? Uh… I remember being freaked out by those things when I worked at the Diner and it's not looking any better now… I really didn't think I would ever have to see one of them again, heh…

Well… If the kids come to like it, it’s all good. I guess.

…And that’s about it for now. So, last night of the week, take care and have a great weekend.

See you next week!

*click*

…


	11. Night twenty

**Fourth week**

**Friday: Night twenty**

 

*ring-ring*     

…

*click*

Another week down, huh? Great job!

Wanted to tell you that the inventory and the meetings were a success! Turns out we have made quite a bit of savings in preparation for the future. And there should be enough to maybe give bonuses to the employees too, as the holiday season is right upon us.

Heh, I suppose that's something for all of us here to look forward to in the coming weeks. Just a heads up! 

But don’t go telling everyone else about it just yet, okay?  

…

By the way, you should have been there to see the storages and the backstage right after the clean-up, it sure was something to marvel at. Hmm, actually, you could check out the backstage at least, some of it should be visible through the camera feed. Or go see it for yourself at some point - if you are interested that is. 

I had no idea all that stuff could be organized in such a way! Saves a lot of space.

Uh, still…

Turned out that the previous owners hadn’t really put much effort in the lists we received - which isn't all that surprising, in all honesty.

As I said before, there were some props missing but, unlike I thought, we were still unable to find them in the end. And, as the warehouses were dug through completely, out workers found quite a bit of… _items_  we were not aware even existed in the first place. But everything useful has now been cataloged and the rest has been thrown out for good.

At least we can take some pride in _our_ orderliness!

Well then…

That’s about it for now.

*click*

…


	12. Call - Local Events #3

**Fifth week**

**Tuesday: Call**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

H-hello? Mx. XXX…?

“-“

Hey, good to hear from you… I hope I didn’t wake you up or anything. You must have still been resting after your shift… I am…

H-have you heard the news?

“--“

Yes… It’s… Did the police talk to you already?

“-“

Alright… Of course they would. When something like this happens… They need to go through every nook and cranny. Even if it’s useless, they can’t afford to look like they are doing nothing.

Ah, I am not saying it’s going to be useless! They could find something, one way or another, and there’s always hope! It’s not like there’s a body this ti- Uhh…

B-but, certainly, you wouldn’t know anything, you have the night shift and -

“-,--!“

Uh, sorry… E-exactly! That’s what I told them!

And it’s not like the pizzeria has anything to do with this, it's just that… It reminds people too much of what happened in the past and they start bringing it up all over again. Of course, a place like Freddy’s, a place meant for kids, is always targeted by someone but we have been taking good care of the security.

If we could have done something, we… We would have.

I-I might just be worrying over this too much.

“--“

You are right… Of course you are. I…

Sorry.

These things hit me hard, can’t imagine what it’s like for the families. Sadly, kidnappings aren’t that rare in this time of day…

“-“

Mmm… Right.

“-?”

Oh! The reason why I was calling…

Since there’s a bit of a ruckus in the area around the pizzeria, and a lot of unwanted attention, we will be closing the place for a day or two. N-no one would come anyway, other than those we really don't need hanging about as things are, you know…? And there are no reservations, anyway… If there were, the owners would never allow us to close, heh…

All this… It won’t be changing your work hours at all, obviously, so no worries there. But these things bring people over, like bears to honey, so -

Uh…

Umm, s-sorry, bad metaphor…

“-“

Yes. Look after the place as usual - if the police come and see things over, help them as much as you can. But I doubt they would be _that interested_  as to come see the place in the middle of the night so nothing really should be changing for you…

“-“

Heh… Good to hear… I will…

I will leave you to get some rest. Someone will contact you if there's anything more…

Yeah, um, bye…

“-“

*click*

…


	13. Night twenty-two

**Tuesday: Night twenty-two**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

…Hello? XXX?

“--“

Ah, excellent. I hope you didn’t face any trouble getting in?

“-“

Good, good… Excellent even!

…

“-?”

S-sorry, I am… It will take a while to get over this, for me to clear my head, and… for the pizzeria as a whole. It gets even worse when considering that the families -

Yeah.

They will never be able to forget.

But there’s still hope, I am not saying there isn’t! Again, that’s not what I am trying to -!

Um.

“-“

I -

Sure, it’s only been less than a day, it would be even more odd if I _didn’t_ feel this way.

Heh, anyway… Uh, we are going to have another meeting tomorrow, as we really do have to go through everything that’s been happening in this part of town and how to deal with it without damaging the pizzeria’s image.

Of course, it’s not like we have anything to do with what happened - heck, we don’t even know what happened _to begin with_ \- but it’s easy for the reporters to attack a place like this with questions and blame anyway. 

 _Even if_ the whole ordeal supposedly took place a few blocks away from us.

“-,--?”

You are on the point there!

That’s why we have to ask you, and the rest of the staff, to keep all of our best interests in mind. The journalists are going to start attacking us any moment now to write their stories and unnecessarily connecting dots with past events and what not.

People like theorizing and dramatizing these kinds of events.

That is what sells, after all…

“--“

“Yes… You are right about that, too. I don’t think anyone’s any better these days… There's no getting around it, we are all their customers, buying their stories.

But the problem is that there are journalists who can use anything we say, _or don’t say_ , and make up their own headlines with it, just for the sake of a paycheck. And we can’t afford that. We really don't.

Keeping the damages as low as possible even before it becomes something to worry about is where the secret of a blooming business lies - 

\- or some other cheap crap like that…

“-“

…Heh.

Thank you, the company will certainly appreciate your contribution.

Well then… I will be leaving you to finish your shift now. Someone might call you with more details about the meeting later on.

Good night.

*click*

“…-“

…


	14. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Back in the day, FNAF 3 & 4 happened at this point in writing!)

**Thursday: Call**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

Hello?

“--“

Oh…

OH, XXX! I wasn’t expecting you to call! Actually, I think this is the first time you have…?

A-anyway, what’s on your mind?

“-?“

Huh, no one called you?

“---“

I see, well, everyone’s still a bit… troubled, so it’s no wonder if something like that was to slip their mind. But you must have heard that the pizzeria will be opened again tomorrow?

“-“

Yeah, there are a few people wandering about but if they start causing trouble for us… Well, that’s mostly for the day shift workers to take care of. No one’s tried to sneak in during the nights, right?

“-“

Haha, of course, you would have told us if they were…

Anyway, we are getting over this interference as quickly as possible. There’s no reason to stop doing our work when none of this has anything to do with us!

“-“

Good. I am in a bit of a schedule right now, so… If that was all…?

“-, --?“

Oh.

Sure, I…

If you want me to answer your questions, then… I could try to call you on Friday?

“-“

Great. Talk to you then.

Bye!

*click*

…

"-,--"


	15. Night twenty-five - First Child

**Friday: Night twenty-five**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

“-?”

Hello, hello! Sorry, I tried to give you a call during the day but it was hectic enough as it was, so…

I thought it would be okay to call you during your shift instead?

“-“

Heh, true that. I suppose you don’t have much of anything else to do anyway. Well, neither have I. You said you have something to ask about the… you know…

“--“

Umm… Well, I appreciate you for coming to me about it but I can’t say I know all that much. But…

I guess I know my facts better than most of the papers, at least!

…And you have probably noticed that I am not too **…** fond of the journalists and their interpretations.

“-,-?”

Certainly…! It’s okay, ask ahead.

“---?”

I understand that you are interested in all that - who wouldn't be? - but, well… Has someone tried to interview you?

“-“

Okay… I am sure you understand I have got to ask. And I trust you.

Well… It’s not like it matters, anyway. …If you knew about this, I mean, since it really doesn’t have anything to do with what’s happening _now_.

I just don’t want the journalists to generally start digging up the past any more than they already have…

But I doubt you would go to them so it's fine, heh.

“-“

That's nice to hear. But yes.

So… About what happened at Fredbear’s… Family Diner… Yes, uh…

There were a few… accidents. Nothing too major at first so no one paid it as much attention as they should have. I suppose everyone had the idea that it wouldn’t happen to them and, since nothing was directly connected to the Diner anyway, well…

The owners back then didn’t exactly care. I don’t even know who the owners were, to tell you the truth. Just a few businessmen in the shadows who didn’t give a damn as longs as they got paid!

While I worked there, I did notice that the general safety measures weren’t too well taken care of. And that is why… After seeing everything that happened there and now, getting this job here…

I am doing my best to… do better. As are we all.

We won't just ignore events such as these, directly connected to us or not!

“--?”

Well, yes, sorry. I will try to be more specific but it's still difficult for me to discuss all this… Especially now that… What happened here was similar in that it took place right outside the pizzeria. It was the same back at the Diner, just a little closer for comfort yet…

There was no real security outside, back then, and the owners apparently said it wasn’t something for them to worry about - only what happened inside was any of their business. But then there was this one birthday party and after it ended…

Uh…

One of the parents found a dead child outside the building.

“…--?”

Mmm… No. Nothing.

I -

We will never be finding out what really happened, it would seem.

And what that… accident caused, was the downfall of the company.

The owners didn’t think it concerned them, even at that point, and some other problems occurred when Fredbear started to glitch even more so than usual. There was an incident where the person who was currently wearing the mascot costume… Well, they were… injured due to a failure in the system. There were those few mechanics - the springlocks - in the costume, you see, the ones that made it move ever so slightly.

There weren't that many parts so it wasn't deemed necessary to remove all of those when someone wore the costume… And…

You can imagine the d-damage when the…

So. Basically.

The Diner was unable to stay open when their main attraction kept malfunctioning and no one wanted to… wear it anymore. Uh. Yeah.

And with Fredbear out of order, the customers lost their one and only reason for coming over. And that in return freed them to, _finally_ , complain all they wanted about the way the Diner was being taken care of and about even the minor 'accidents' taking place there, apparently caused by no one caring enough to fix the place up in the first place.

Weird how that works… For as long as they had their animatronic entertainment, they couldn’t have cared less about the "minor" misfortunes of some other families who had nothing to do with _them_. Even when one incident of no one keeping an eye out might have led to the actual death of a child, right by the Diner's doorstep.

That's what the charm of something new and exciting does to you, or something like that…

It is an obsession of sorts. Blinds your view; as long as you get what _you want_ , you don't see others' suffering.

“--,-?“

Well… A few years passed by after that, before we came along with the concepts for a new location and a fresh start. Some people still try to dig up the past, now more than ever, but…

It was a tragedy but we have moved on. As I have said many times before, we will be doing our best so that nothing like it happens ever again.

…Saying that _now_ doesn’t feel too good though, I must admit.

“--“

Maybe we shouldn’t have opened Fazbear and Friends, you are right… At least not by that name, to begin with. But, we wanted to take the risk exactly for the reason of proving that we are better. And now that we, well, have, the company has expanded all the way here! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is already a success based on the failures of Fredbear's Family Diner, and showing our audience we have learned from them.

But there is a difference between that and allowing the past, and these reporters, freely ruin our reputation; we were well aware that even one of those past events connected to the brand name will bring at least some people, criminals included, to check the Pizzeria out. We were ready for this.

We have dedicated everything into making this work and now, even with _setbacks_ like these, all we need is to keep doing our best. No backing out!

 

“-“

Yes, it wasn't our fault… But is there something else you want to ask, or…?”

“--?”

No, actually I didn’t work there anymore when the… accident happened. But one of the current owners did and he was one of those who helped make sure the Diner was shut down soon after, acting as a whistleblower so to speak. Maybe it had something to do with him wanting to buy it off cheap but I also know he didn’t want the idea behind the Diner and Fredbear to be forgotten just because of the previous owners not taking their job seriously.

He wanted to give Fredbear a new name and a new chance, which he got… Oh, and our design of the still in-use springlock-costumes are also on another level to those the Diner had! Besides against moisture, the malfunctions are a minimal risk and there have been no accident there, I assure you!

…

Fredbear… Heh, it's nice to know his own location, Fredbear and Friends - as brief as it was with the closing soon enough, has more than cleared his name. And Freddy will keep the story going, so it was not for nothing!

It was a dream we all had, I suppose, to see that happen. And that’s why we are still here.

Now that’s what happens when you actually do get fond of something for the right reasons, to add to what I said earlier! Even I got this job through my previous collaboration with the owner and the establishment. It’s a type of a commitment, really.

And, of course, also an appreciated feature from an employee! Best interests and all that, heh.

“---“

Oh, uh… That’s true. We will just have to wait and see.

…I am pretty sure you are already well aware of everything that’s been going on this week so I won’t be boring you with any of that, not this time around.

Mandatory or not.

So. If that was it, I will be leaving you to finish your shift. That okay with you?

“--“

Heh, great. Take care!

*click*

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my Phone Guy suffers from insomnia that only got worse as time passed, shit happened and the hallucinations took over. But that, along with all the... other things, he’s determined to deny all the way to his grave.


	16. Night twenty-seven - Malfunctions

**Sixth week**

**Wednesday: Night twenty-seven**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

…Hello?

“--!”

XXX? Isn’t it a bit early… Uh, I mean, late to be -

“---!”

What…? Sorry, I am not really catchin-

“--,---!”

Huh… Could you repeat that, it does sound a bit unusual -

“--!”

Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! I-I am still half asleep it s-seems, uh, right!

A-are you okay? I mean, it sounds like a… a rare occurrence but nothing bad happened, right?

“-----------,---!”

Good, excellent - I mean, _no_ …! Uh…

I did mention that there is a _chance_  for the animatronics to lose their way and wander around a little but that’s, well, never happened before. Or it did, once, but that just ended with Foxy banging his head on a door when he couldn’t get out of the closet he had accidentally locked from the inside, somehow! It was a lot of trouble to get him out since -!

"-!!"

RIGHT!

N-never mind that! Let me get this straight…! Y-you are saying Freddy actually left the main area entirely, without instantly returning? He’s always been the one to move the most but that… that he would actually come all the way to your office is…

That has never happened before.

“---“

I -

That’s just… odd…

We usually say that they could come over just so that the guards are prepared for everything and can’t complain about it later on, but… It’s not supposed to actually happen.

Could be a sign of a major malfunction of some kind… That could be trouble. I, uh - I have to check the security footage and, and…

Good thing you reported this to me as soon as possible! We need to call someone to take a look at the band before we let Freddy perform again. You can never be too careful, not these days.

Did Freddy, um, already go back to the main hall or is he still…?”

“-,-!“

Alright, good. I understand. It must have been a shock after all the nights of absolutely nothing happening…! Could be difficult to relax again for a while, but…

Just to make sure, you are not planning to quit, are you?

…

Ah! Sorry for asking so soon! I truly am!

But I believe I have mentioned that the guards have had a tendency to quit because of the atmosphere alone, a-and I would imagine that this is even creepier than anything they ever witnessed.

Or, well, the same thing happened even with the guard who was there for the Foxy-incident, although that was funny more than anything else. We still have the security footage of that somewhere…

“--“

I- I see. There’s nothing to worry about, I will send someone to fix Freddy up, and this… This shouldn’t happen again for some time at least! But I understand your position.

If there’s something on your mind, don’t be afraid to give me a call.

…Um, do you think you will be okay to, well, finish your shift? Or should I… Um. Come in and take your place? Or… Uh.

“…--“

Ah, alright! Thank you, XXX. Certainly, I will make sure they fix everything up right away tomorrow so there’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about!

“-“

No problem. I -

…Never mind that, uh.

I-I will take care of this, don't you worry about a thing, alright?

…

Right… Um…

Good night…?

…

*click*

…

"-"

…


	17. Call - Camera Surveillance

**Wednesday: Second call**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ri-

*click

“-?”

Yes, it’s me! I hope I didn’t wake you up.

“-“

Oh, sorry. But it makes sense you would have a hard time getting any sleep right after what, um, happened…

“-?”

Umm, right… So… How should I put this…

“--?”

No, it’s not about Freddy to be exact, we have the engineers still looking into that. It should be dealt with sometime soon.

But… Have you noticed anything odd with the security cameras?

“-, --?”

Ah, okay… You see…

We went to watch the footage from last night but what we found out instead is that, well, nothing’s been recorded since, uh, you know… Soon after the accident.

Which means that, uhm, there’s no footage to, well, to _prove_ anything happened last night… And even if the recording existed, the whole, um, Freddy-situation might not have been caught on tape anyway since we do use the conserving settings that only record every few minutes. But -

“--!”

No, no! I am not saying I don’t believe you! It’s just, you know, _weird_.

And if the engineers don’t find anything wrong with the animatronic… The owners won’t be too happy about the waste of money, and _time,_ this was. We still need to pay for alerting the engineers, and we did take Freddy down for the day and all, so this is more than a little troublesome for us -

But I believe you so that’s not really what I am worrying about!

You see, the footage having gone missing is alarming on itself -  _to say the_ _least!_

“--“

We are questioning everyone but, well, without the footage it’s difficult to come to any conclusions. I would say it’s just a malfunction but we have some people looking it over as well and they are unable to get the system back online… And the fact that it has not been working since a few days after the accident is also rather… _worrisome_.

We know it worked just fine before that since we checked the tape with the police to see if there’s anything suspicious going on but -

…Maybe it’s nothing, someone might have pressed the wrong buttons and…

“--?”

Right.

I would be lying if I said sabotage hasn't crossed my mind as well since we are now unable to get the system to work again… We might have to get new cameras installed but that’s would cost us too -  _a lot!_  

Uh, it’s too early to be saying anything. B-but, you see why the top branch might not be too happy with any extra costs at the moment.

“-!”

I know, I know! As I said, _I believe you_. But my word isn’t going be much of a help at this point… You are the only one who saw anything.

“--?”

Well, what this causes is that we have an even bigger need for our guards to be on high alert. So, we need you.

If the cameras are down and something does happen, during your next shift for example, you are the only proof and backup for it we have. And, at this point, hiring any new personnel isn’t going to be an easy feat.

Since the circumstances are a bit different from usual, you will certainly gain some compensation from it if you choose to stay on board from now on. And the scare you received last night, um, I will take that into consideration as well, no matter what anyone else might have to say about it.

And Freddy is being thoroughly checked over so even if they don't find anything wrong with him, it would still seem that him having wandered off last night was just a one time thing.

“-“

I see… Excellent!

Just remember that if anything happens, or if last night’s, ah, _situation_ was to take place again…

Call me, okay?

“-“

…Now, uh.

The owners and staff might have some more questions to ask about both Freddy and the footage but I am certain you can deal with that on your own. Just be honest and straightforward and it will all work out!

I know it will all be dealt with in no time at all and we truly are thankful for your contribution.

“--“

Sure! I will be getting back to work now, so, just remember to keep a close eye on everything tonight and during the nights to come.

I will talk to you later when we have everything figured out.

“-,-“

Heh, I agree… Bye!

*click*

…


	18. Night twenty-eight

**Thursday: Night twenty-eight**

 

*ring-ring*

…

*ring-ring*

…

*click*

XXX!

"…--?"

Oh, no, sorry…! For a second there I worried you wouldn't even be around to answer, haha…

"-?"

Of course, I know you aren't one to break your contract or anything! But I can't, uh, help it…?

Now, how should I put it...

"-…"

Ah. Yes.

In the end, we found nothing wrong with Freddy. 

"-!"

I know, I know - I believe you, still! But there is nothing else we can do about that for now, so, umm… You are as safe as you have ever been, just without, uh, working surveillance cameras and… Well.

That's pretty much the only thing that can be said, isn't it? The cameras are offline. Have been for a while. Meaning, uh, nothing has exactly… _changed_ , for you.

…

Sorry?

"--,-"

I… It really is. We are trying to figure the cameras out but I doubt we will ever find out even if someone manually broke them, for example. But, we are working on a fix and it will happen soon enough, I ensure you!

And Freddy, well, no matter what - the animatronics can hardly be considered a danger. Last night's circumstances are, were, an unlikely situation and… That is as far as I can ever see it going.

You shouldn't be in any kind of danger. I promise.

"-,--?"

Haha… Well. You caught me?

I can't say I understand, I have never worked the shift you have… Seeing something like you did, well. I have told you before how uncomfortable the other guards got without ever even seeing the animatronics up close, simply listening to them sing was enough to most. 

Again, I completely understand if you have had enough…

I just wish you would -

"--"

…

Ah.

XXX, you… Right. You didn't!

I am not, uh, I am not trying to push you towards quitting!

There is, just, so much happening? I am a little nervous, I suppose.

"-"

…Thank you. 

I won't. I try not to.

Anyway. I promise I will continue trying to figure out if there is any possibility Freddy's settings, or something, have been accidentally messed with, similarly to the cameras. Even if the engineers didn't spot it for now, anything might be behind the change and it is my duty to ensure the working conditions you have are as comfortable as possible.

I will do what I can so that the matter isn't simply dropped before we know for sure!

Is that okay with you?

"-"

Heh.

You are welcome.

I suppose I should head to bed. Take care and remember; you are not there to risk your life! If you see something, anything, wrong with the premise, you know who to call!

You are the camera for now, nothing more necessary, unless… it is.

Uh.

"-"

Right. You too -!

No! Haha, I can't tell you to…

Uhm. Have a calm night out there?

"-"

*click*

…


End file.
